Crayola Skies
by Amaya Danika
Summary: This is my first storey about Alex an Jamie who fall in love. Alex tries to keep a secret from Jamie but when he is forced on the run he has no choice but to tell her. This is a draft plz help me
1. Preface

Preface

Dear Reader,

I am sorry to say you are about to enter a world of strange and powerful abilities, young love, over protective siblings, and adolescent teens. This world compares darkness to light and love to war. The most haunting creatures become real and you soon realize not all bad dreams are nightmares. My name is Jamie Clant and this is my world. Well not yet.


	2. Background

Chapter One

Background

I guess the best place to start would be the divorce. My parents split and they both remarried. On my mom's side I have three older brothers and two older sisters. My sister Niki is starting college, my brother Aeron and my sister Elli are seniors, Jake an eleventh grader and as for me and my twin brother Chris tenth graders. I also have an eight year old sister, Annie. Laura, my dad's new wife is nice enough I don't mind visiting them. I usually live with my mom but see my dad plenty because married or not they are always on the same page. Of and did I mention my mom is pregnant.


	3. Friends

Chapter Two

Friends

"Jamie…Jamie", please let this be a dream I thought as I opened my eyes. Sun beams came pouring into my bedroom. "Your gonna be late if you don't get up", Jake yelled. Not something I'm use to. Jake up before me. I definitely should have taken this as a sign for a strange year. "Whoa" my light voice let out when my stomach hit the shoulder he just threw me over. Down the stairs he carried me and dropped me on the marble counter top. "Now that you're up, do ya wanna make us some bagels?" Of course the one thing my jock brother wants. Food. I glared at him. "Good" he ignored my grimace, "I'll pour juice." I popped two bagels into the toaster and went to my room in search for a perfect first day of tenth grade outfit. After failing I quickly changed so I could get downstairs before my monster like brother became impatient and ate both of our breakfast.

It was different without Niki but I could deal. Chris and I refused the ride offered by my brother Aeron and chose to walk to school. (If you've seen him drive you would know why.) When we got close enough to Westdale High School I was able run and catch up with my friends. "Who do you have for homeroom", Samantha asked me and our conversation drifted from there.

"Take your seats. Take your seats. Take your seats." Mr. Anderson, my new homeroom teacher and the only teacher who actually prefers to say everything three times, said. "If some of you don't already know I'm Mr. Anderson. That's Anderson. A-n-d-e-r-s-o-n" he spelt for us. He gave us the same speech we get every year but his was three times as long and was cut short by bell. I pulled my too skinny pale too body to my locker and took out books for my next class. I had no idea why I was so tired. I went to bad earlier than usual. Maybe I was getting sick. All my classes blew by quick and easy. The lunch bell sounded and I joined my scrambling peers to the cafeteria. "So I hope we have atleast one class together. I mean how can we go all day only seeing each other at lunch." My insane best friend Tiffany ranted. I tried to listen hoping that my constant nodding I did when she directed a statement at me would please her. "Are you listening to me. I mean we only get to see each other lunch and you don't even listen to me there." Crap it didn't work. Know someone since fourth grade and they apparently know how to read your mind. "Are you sick because I can walk you to the nurse. Did you know they hired another nurse. This could give us a chance to go meet her. Do you think she will sneak us midols like Mrs.…?" "Maybe some other time" I said. Her constant talking carried on until we were out of the lunch line and took our regular seats from last year. It was easy to be friends with her because she talked a lot and I didn't. Soon after sitting Chris ran up "So do you have any money" he asked like he didn't already know the answer. "Here" I said dropping the five dollar bill in front of him. "Thank you. I will so pay you back. Love ya sis". "I still can't believe that is your brother" Casey said watching him carefully. At our table was Casey, Samantha, Jonathan, Cameron, Eric, and Matt. They all have completely different personalities that go together well. The first fifteen years of my life I wondered what I would ever do with out them. Now the only difference is.....

I know


	4. Changes

Chapter Three

I had done my homework when I was walking home so I decided I should finish painting the nursery walls a thick yellow. It looked nice in the room and on my shirt and shoes and hair. Stupid paint. I thought tenth grade might be different because you're not freshmen anymore. It didn't really make a difference at all. I was easily pulling straight A's for first few months. The first day of the second quarter was just the same until fifth period. "Please all welcome Mr. Dent. He is new and I just know you will all make him feel at home and show him around." Mrs. Blank liked to think that everyone was as fruity as she was. FYI we're not. "You can take a seat next to Jamie." I looked up from the doodle I had been concentrating on when I heard my name. She was pointing to the seat next to me and he was gracefully gliding his way down the aisle. He had deep blue eyes with gray tints. It reminded me of the beach when it was raining. His hair had thick golden brown locks that fell just past his ear. His slim muscled body was complimented by the fitted black sweater he was wearing. I glanced back at the front board to see words being jotted down. When I realized it use boring useless information I turned to look at the new boy with the angle like features sitting next to me.

The sound of the bell made me jump. Had I not noticed the hour go by. I was so surprised I didn't realize that he had all ready left. There goes my idea to offer to be his tour guide. I strolled from the class in disappointment. "Is he not the cutest. I wonder where he is from." Casey said catching me just outside the class. Her favorite subject was boys which never surprised me because she has the classic movie star blonde hair, tan skin, cheerleading body and could have any guy she wanted. My long black hair and pixie like body was in no comparison. "You look like an anorexic vampire" my brother had once told me. "I don't know. I guess we will find out soon enough though." I answered her question just a moment later. When I got to science I took my seat next to Johnny and started to copy the notes left on the table for us. "Alright everyone we are going to have new seat assignments" Ms. Madelyn liked the seats to be in alphabetical order. Only a few seconds later he walked in. His white teeth lighted up the room. After the new arrangement was done I sat next to the angel like boy. "I'm Alex" he said looking straight into my almost depressing green eyes. I stared back and my heart went into a frenzy. "Jamie" was all I could force out of my self. I usually have no problem talking to people but just then my mouth became dry and my throat scratchy. The teacher put on a video about black holes. I couldn't help but look at him from the corner of my eye. Yet again the bell took me by surprise. I hurried to the door when someone caught my arm. I turned to motion them away but soon realized who it was. "You left this." He said in a deep but soft voice. "Oh. Thanks so much." "No problem but I could not help but realize that we have almost all the same classes so I thought maybe we could trade numbers." I gave him a somewhat confused look. "For school" he said. "For school" I repeated. He smiled his diamond teeth at me. He then took out his phone and I typed my number in. "I'll call you. You know so you can get mine. Maybe we can even talk a little when I call" he said. "See you tomorrow" I said then I left. If I said no to the number exchange I never would be dealing with the life ending problems I now run from. It is easy to imagine all the things that I should have done. It was hard to do them.


	5. The Call

Chapter Four

The Call

"So are you gonna go to Dylan's party next week." My brother Chris had asked me on our walk home. The question was missed at first because my head was spinning with every smile I had gotten from Alex, the new boy. "Hello earth to Jamie are you going ." My faced reshaped itself to a mask of confusion. "Going where?" I asked him. "Dylan's party" he answered like he had been asking the same question for hours and not just the few minutes it had actually been. "Probably not" I responded and I wondered if he had noticed I had not really been paying attention to a word he was saying. "Is it because you don't have a date cause you can ask anyone and I'm sure they'd say yes." You can always count on Chris to try and make you feel better. "I don't want just anybody." I said and then quickened my pace. He stood where he was shocked and I'm sure it's because I haven't really liked anyone since my last boyfriend just a year ago. "Well who is he?" he asked like in impatient and curious child. "Alex" I answered fore

I knew if I didn't he would just keep questioning me. We talked until we got home where I dashed straight to my room to plug in my phone just in case he did actually call.

The next morning woke up on my books and realized that I had fallen asleep writing my essay on the Tell Tale Heart. I swung my chair back to check if I had any missed calls flipped open the phone and……nothing. I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. My fear of letting Aeron drive me was soon forgotten and replaced with an anxiety to go to school. Even if we never saw each other outside of school, I could not be rid the fact that his presents gave off a glow to me. I waited outside the school until Casey pulled up in her shiny car and waved me over. "Will hold this" she asked as I made my way through the rows of BMWs and other student cars. "Sure" I said looking at the poster she had just given me. She saw me look over it and began explaining what it was for. Casey is in every club and fundraiser our school has. "Not to forget your good news." she said ending her storey. "What good news". She looked at me like I had forgotten my own name. "I heard you got the new boys number". Just bringing him up in a conversation made my stomach flutter.

As the day went on I was relieved that not only did we have science and history together but also Spanish. When in history a folded up piece of paper slid across my desk. Unfolding I read in neat swirled handwriting "So what did you do yesterday." I looked down to see the name I longed to hear all day signed at the bottom, Alex. My hand secretly wrote Nothing under his question and handed it to him. Only a few minutes later in was placed back in my hand. "Then why didn't you want me to call you." was printed next to a sad face. I wrote back "when did I say that." But this time he only held the note for a minute before giving it back to me. "Yesterday."

"Why don't I remember this conversation?"

"Yesterday you said see to tomorrow not talk you to night which implied that you did not want to talk to me last night."

"Well that's not what I meant."

"But it is what you implied"

"Well in that case talk to you tonight and I'm not saying I don't want to talk to you in science next period either."

"Great see you then"

I folded up the note and shoved it into my jeans pocket. I detested the long wait for history to end and science to begin. The thought of sharing a table with him was boiling my blood.

When I entered Ms. Madelyn's class she had a video planned for us to watch. After the first fifteen minutes into the documentary on some famous scientists I rested my head on my arms and turned it so I could see what my new partner was doing. I had only been staring a few minutes when he caught me. We sat staring until I finally began to focus my eyes back on the movie. Before I was able to do this completely he put his hand on mine. My fingers curved around his and he pulled both of our hands under the table. No movements were made until the dismissal bell rang. He stood, turned to me and said tonight. I nodded without thinking and followed my peers to the parking lot.

Just I picked one of the green beans my phone started to vibrate on the counter I threw it on when I got home. "Can I." I motioned to the kitchen. "Oh let her mom. It's probably that boy she like." Chris said and then began informing my nosey siblings on the subject. "Well I guess so." My mom said. I left the table, grabbed the phone, and dashed up the stairs.

"So what was that three rings" he said when I picked up the phone. "I wouldn't know my phones on vibrate." I said.

"Well I think it was three times."

"I think your smart enough to count to three so I agree."

"Why thank you. So what are you doing?"

"I was eating dinner but now I'm talking to you."

"Well lucky me."

"My dinner is waiting so."

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow." he cut me off.

"Right." I went to hang up.

"Wait I wasn't done." He stopped me.

"OK then go on."

"Are you going to Dylan's party?"

"Are you"

"Only if you plan on going with me."

"With you." I said playing along.

"You are one of the only girls I know at this school."

"Then I guess if I was a nice person I would say yes."

"Since you are a nice person I guess I can take that as a yes."

"I guess so."

I hung up and went for my dinner. I was thankful my brothers were in my business because knowing my mom she never would have let me on the phone if my brother hadn't asked her.


	6. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Chapter Five

Can You Feel the Love Tonight

When I walked into the school he was waiting by locker. "See you later" Chris said when he saw Alex. "Hi." I said when I got close enough. He slid to the side so I had access to my locker. "So how was the rest of your dinner." He asked with a grin. "Cold" I said smiling back. "And that was my fault" he asked me. "Yes. Yes it was."

"Well I am very sorry"

"Sure that's what they all say." He gave a giggle after I said that.

"So about Dylan's party" he said.

"What about it."

"So you want me to get you at seven thirty."

"Sure that sounds reasonable."

"Or I can pick you up at six and we can maybe get something to eat first."

"Did you plan the conversation while you were blocking my locker?"

"That's not an answer."

"I hate any kind of seafood."

"My favorite is Italian."

"Then you're more than welcome to come pick me up at six."

"Can I walk you to class?"

Even though I had to go to the bathroom I accepted the offer and he took my books and led me down the hall to my homeroom. When we got there he handed me my books and left me in awe as he strolled down the hall.

The next few days continued like this. We talked when ever we had a chance to. When Friday the day of the party came I asked my mom if I could go to dinner with Alex and then go straight to the party.

"Well, who is Alex?" she had asked me.

"Just a boy that I might like……a lot"

"Well, is he good driver?"

"He did get his license and he drives himself everywhere."

"Mom just let her go." Elli said as she was finishing chopping up tomatoes.

"Ok fine but have your brother call me when you get to the party."

"Alright." I said hopeful Chris would not argue.

I went up to my room trying to find something to wear. I am no good at this stupid fashion stuff. But Elli is. I opened the door and called my sisters name. When I told her my problem she slid open my closet and threw a black pair of jeans, a black tang top and a pink sweater onto the bed. "This way" she explained "you can wear the sweater out to eat and then take it off at the party." I dressed my self as she examined the outfit she just created. "Hmm. Wait here." She commanded then dashed off to her room. She came back with a white stud belt. I put it on and covered it with sweater. "Perfect" we said at the same time.

At exactly six the door bell rang. "Bye mom" I yelled before she could come and interrogate. He was wearing a polo shirt and jeans. He smiled and took my hand. As he drove off my entire body once again was in frenzy. We took turns asking questions until we got to the restaurant.

"So" I said after we order.

"Do you like this place." He asked.

"Yeah it's one of my favorites."

"Good" Our questions continued back and forth from their. "When were you most embarrassed" He asked and I had to explain that my most embarrassing moment is telling him my most embarrassed moment. "You don't have to embarrassed around me. I like all of your cute mistakes." He answered. I just looked at him. "Correction…. I love all of your cute little mistakes." He corrected himself. I could feel my face light up. "Because" he continued, "I love you." I know it was too soon in any relationship to say it but it's true I did love him so I told him that. "I love you too."

From that moment on we were dating. The party was fun and exciting but the best part of the night was in the restaurant. At Dylan's house you could hear the music before you pulled in. His house was packed. Alex came around and opened my door for me. He took my hand and we walked up to the house side by side. I forgot about the sweater and when we were passing Casey's car I pulled it off and stuffed it into her backseat. "You came prepared now didn't you" he said as he watched my quick change in attire. "Thanks to my sister Elli." I said. We mingled a little and we both stayed clear of any drinks that might alcoholic. He said something but I could only make out the word dance so I nodded and the next thing I know I am dancing to an upbeat song in the middle of our schools quarterback's house. I was having so much fun I almost forgot what was happening. We were dancing for awhile and without realizing or thinking about what I did I leaned up and kissed him. The best part was he didn't pull away instead he pulled closer. While our lips were locked together the song changed from some up beat pop song to a slow more intimate song. He picked up his head and looked straight into my eyes. Only after a few minutes I recognized the song. It was "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John. My new favorite song. He held me tight and we rocked back in forth. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. He took his hand and brushed my hair back.

When the song was over he went to go get us two bottled waters. "Hey snowflake" a nickname I was quite familiar with because of the paleness of my skin. I twisted my body around to see two football players (obviously drunk) waving at me. I just turned back around and tried to ignore it. But they came over and started to make stupid jokes. Then one asked me to dance. If it meant getting away from the other one and not getting either of them mad I was going to do it. So I said yes and let him lead me to the floor. It stared off ok because the song was upbeat but he soon began feeling his way down my back and so I pulled away. "What's wrong snowflake" he asked. Lucky for me Alex came over and stepped between us and pushed the other away. Only a few seconds later Jake, who is also on the football team, Chris, Dylan, and two of their friends came over and pulled the drunk away. "I said no booze" Dylan yelled at him. "Oh make a guy team captain and he thinks he can boss everyone around." The drunk, who's name is apparently Rick, said. Alex pulled me to his chest, then wrapped his arms around me and Chris grabbed my hand and put his body somewhat in front of my own. Jake , Dylan, and their two friends got into an argument with the two drunks. Dylan only let it get so far before each of them grabbed an arm of the drunks and threw them out. By now everyone was watching and I was a little embarrassed. Then Dylan made the music stop and said in his firm quarterback tone "if any one else has been drinking let me know and I will personally get you a cab." No one responded so the party started back up. I thanked Dylan and his friends and then let Chris give me a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. It was one of the best and worse nights of my life.


End file.
